


Forever... Or not.

by Soran_M



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Self-Reflection, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soran_M/pseuds/Soran_M
Summary: Thomas a appris la maladie de Newt, et il n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Il s'isole pour réfléchir, hanté par une vieille chanson. Et s'il était temps d'évoquer le passé et de se préparer à l'avenir ? (Attention : univers canon version FILM). Newtmas.





	Forever... Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Il s'agit d'un petit one-shot consistant en une légère réinterprétation de The Death Cure version ciné, avec l'ajout d'une scène et l'introspection d'un personnage.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

# Forever... Or Not

 

_Une prairie baignée de soleil. Une forêt dont les arbres ondulent légèrement sous la brise. Des murs de soixante mètres de haut couverts de lierre. Le Bloc apparaît, dans sa paisible routine. Partout, des blocards affairés. Quelques éclats de rire. Au centre, une silhouette svelte et familière lui fait signe. Lui sourit. Lui tend la main, au loin. Une invitation. Il court vers cette main amicale. Il a envie de le rejoindre. Il se sent léger… Le ciel s’assombrit. Le tonnerre gronde. Les flammes ravagent tout. Dans ce chaos, la silhouette demeure immobile. Insensible aux éléments. Il se rapproche. Il peut enfin en voir le visage. Plus de sourire. A la place, des yeux noirs et vides. Des veines violacées lui dévorant les joues. Un liquide sombre s’écoulant des lèvres. Il s’arrête net, réprime un haut le cœur. Les murs du Bloc commencent à s’effriter. Tout autour, la végétation se racornit, se putréfie. Le sol se fendille sous ses pieds. La silhouette darde sur lui un regard empreint de folie. Un grognement dément s’élève de sa gorge. Elle se jette violemment sur lui tandis que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il tombe dans un précipice sans fond. Il plonge dans l’obscurité. Il hurle._

Thomas se réveille en sursaut, manquant de tomber de son hamac. Son hurlement résonne encore à ses oreilles en de sinistres échos. Il se passe les mains sur le visage pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, se frotte plusieurs fois les joues. Il est en sueur, le dos trempé, la respiration saccadée. Il regarde rapidement tout autour de lui, comme pour s’assurer qu’il est bien réveillé, à l’endroit même où il s’est endormi un peu plus tôt : au camp des hommes de Lawrence. Ils ont improvisé un dortoir dans une salle non utilisée du bâtiment qui sert de QG. L’ensemble est en ruine, mais au moins ils sont à l’abri. Thomas avise les silhouettes de ses amis dans la pénombre. Chacun est pelotonné dans son coin sous un vieux duvet ou une vieille couverture, certains au sol, d’autres sur des hamacs récupérés ici et là. Le léger ronflement de Fry interrompt de temps à autre le silence. Après son cauchemar, ce bruit familier lui paraît rassurant. Thomas repère Newt, qui dort du sommeil du juste un peu à l’écart des autres. Un rayon de lune éclaire son visage paisiblement endormi, conférant à son teint une nitescence diaphane. Aucune veine sombre ne vient entacher ses traits fins, aucune substance visqueuse ne s’écoule de sa bouche. A la pensée de son cauchemar, Thomas est pris d’une nausée soudaine. Il a chaud, il a besoin de prendre l’air au plus vite. En silence, il pose les pieds par terre et contourne discrètement ses amis jusqu’à la sortie. Il s’arrête une seconde en passant à proximité de Newt. Il soupire, secoue la tête et franchit la porte.

Une fois dehors, il erre un moment dans les rues. L’air frais lui paraît agréable après ses frayeurs nocturnes, cela le revigore. L’agitation suffocante de la ville s’est calmée, mais ici et là demeurent quelques signes d’activités : quelques quidams discutant autour d’un brasero, la rumeur d’une partie de cartes dans des bâtiments mal éclairés, un ivrogne solitaire assis sur un bout de trottoir, finissant une bière brassée clandestinement dans les bas-fonds. Quelques hommes de Lawrence patrouillent pour prévenir l’irruption d’éventuels fondus dans la zone habitée de ce bidonville. Thomas n’a pas envie de croiser du monde, il a besoin d’être seul. Il décide de bifurquer sur les hauteurs d’un vieux pont dont la moitié s’est effondrée des années auparavant. Ça et là, des carcasses rouillées et brûlées de véhicules, des pneus desséchés, de vieux effets personnels abandonnés, abîmés par le temps et les intempéries. Il s’assoit sur le bord du pont, les jambes pendant dans le vide. D’ici, la vue est dégagée sur les dunes et les plaines entourant la ville, bien au-delà de ses frontières. De loin, de nuit, Thomas trouve une certaine beauté brute à ce paysage aride et désolé. Il laisse son regard se perdre sur les collines. Il s’efforce de respirer à grandes inspirations pour calmer ses nerfs, que la journée et son cauchemar ont mis à rude épreuve.

Aujourd’hui, il avait appris la maladie de Newt. Son ami lui avait révélé son bras noirci, signe que la Braise avait investi son organisme et commencé son invasion lente et pernicieuse. Thomas avait encaissé le coup sans broncher, tandis que Newt gardait son calme légendaire. Son ami lui avait alors parlé de son ressenti, de son envie de sauver Minho, de son passé dans le Labyrinthe… du jour où il avait sauté du mur. Cette dernière révélation avait ébranlé Thomas autant que l’annonce de la maladie. Il n’avait auparavant jamais soupçonné cette fragilité chez Newt, qui demeurait toujours stoïque face aux épreuves et présent pour écouter et conseiller ses amis. Il l’avait laissé parler sans l’interrompre, puis lui avait promis qu’il trouverait une solution. Newt lui avait souri en lui répétant que ce n’était pas le plus important. Ils étaient restés un long moment l’un à côté de l’autre sans se parler. Thomas aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour dédramatiser la situation, mais il avait la gorge nouée. Puis Newt s’était levé pour retourner dans la salle où se préparait le sauvetage de Minho. En passant près de Thomas, il lui avait légèrement serré l’épaule en un geste réconfortant. Thomas était resté interdit : il venait d’être réconforté par celui-là même qui devait en avoir le plus besoin. Encore une fois, son ami démontrait qu’il faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui-même. Thomas s’était soudain senti pathétique.

Thomas soupire en se remémorant cette scène de l’après-midi. Il n’a pas menti : il compte bien se procurer du sérum pour Newt en attendant de trouver un remède. Après tout, Brenda se porte bien depuis qu’on lui en a administré, six mois plus tôt. Lawrence est toujours en vie, des années après, même s’il ne souhaite à aucun de ses amis de finir dans son état. Il sait parfaitement ce qui attend Newt s’il ne fait rien pour lui. Il a trop souvent vu ces êtres qui ne sont plus que des spectres d’humains, dévorés par la folie, la violence et des instincts primaires. Ces Fondus. L’attitude de Newt ne l’aide pas non plus à se rassurer. Il a bien senti une forme de résignation dans le calme dont a fait preuve son ami en lui annonçant la nouvelle, dans sa détermination à sauver Minho… Ses mots ont résonné chez Thomas comme une dernière volonté, comme si Newt avait déjà acté en son for intérieur que secourir leur ami serait la dernière action qu’il accomplirait. Et ça, Thomas ne peut l’accepter. Il refuse de perdre un de ses plus proches amis. De perdre un de ses piliers, car c’est bien ce qu’est le blondinet : sans Newt à ses côtés, il est persuadé qu’il s’effondrerait aussitôt. Il se rend compte maintenant, alors qu’il est peut-être sur le point de le perdre, que Newt lui est aussi vital que l’air qu’il respire... et il ne lui a jamais dit.

Thomas se gifle mentalement. Il ne peut pas se laisser abattre de la sorte. Si Newt est convaincu qu’ils vont sauver Minho, alors Thomas se doit d’être tout aussi convaincu qu’il sauvera Newt. Il ne peut en être autrement. Pourtant cette nuit, la boule qui s’est formée dans son ventre en apprenant la nouvelle pèse trop lourd et il n’arrive pas à contrôler son angoisse. Elle le submerge et annihile complètement sa combativité et sa détermination habituelles. Il sent que ses émotions vont déborder d’un instant à l’autre. Il ne compte pas les refouler, il a besoin d’évacuer… Une chanson qu’ils avaient pris l’habitude d’écouter sur un vieux poste au camp du Bras Droit, durant ces six derniers mois, lui revient soudain en mémoire. C’est une des ces vieilles chansons datant de bien avant l’effondrement du monde. Jorge l’avait trouvée avec une cargaison de disques dans une vieille ruine vidée de ses habitants. Un air triste porté par une voix puissante et habitée, dont les paroles tissent un parallèle saisissant avec la situation. Newt adorait fredonner cette chanson quand ils se réunissaient le soir autour d’un feu, entre amis. Elle résonne aujourd’hui comme un mauvais présage. Les paroles reviennent d’un coup à l’esprit de Thomas, et il se demande pourquoi son cerveau se montre si ironique. Elles tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

_There's no time for us_  
There's no place for us  
_What is this thing that builds our dreams ,_  
_Yet slips away from us ?_

_Who wants to live forever?_  
_Who wants to live forever?_  
_Oh, oh._

Thomas sent ses yeux s’embuer. Il se sait à l’abri des regards, alors il laisse ses larmes couler. Il pleure abondamment en silence, sans sanglot, le regard rivé au loin. Il demeure ainsi, sans bouger, plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

Au bout d’un long moment, un léger bruissement derrière lui et le frottement d’un tissu attirent son attention et le tirent de sa rêverie.

«  Tommy ? » 

Cette voix. Le ton est hésitant et le timbre un peu rauque, comme teinté de sommeil, mais il n’y a pas d’erreur possible. De toute manière, une seule et unique personne l’appelle par ce surnom. Thomas se redresse légèrement.

Un peu en arrière, Newt se fraye un chemin parmi les décombres et s’arrête à quelques pas de son ami. Il le cherche depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de s’inquiéter en constatant qu’il avait déserté son hamac en plein milieu de la nuit. Il est content de le trouver enfin, mais espère qu’il ne dérange pas : il a bien vu que les épaules de Thomas se sont légèrement raidies lorsqu’il l’a appelé. Ce dernier tourne un peu la tête vers lui, comme pour lui dire qu’il peut approcher. La scène est plongée dans la pénombre, mais la clarté de la lune est suffisante pour que Newt aperçoive les joues humides de son ami. Il n’a pas besoin d’explication pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Il s’avance et s’assoit juste à côté de lui, laissant à son tour ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Thomas a détourné la tête en le voyant approcher, et garde les yeux rivés sur le paysage. Newt attend quelques secondes et pose simplement sa main sur celle de son ami. Il a la délicatesse de ne pas parler tout de suite. Il sent la main de Thomas trembler légèrement sous la sienne. Cela lui fend le cœur. Il a envie de le réconforter, mais il ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Thomas retourne soudain sa main pour se retrouver paume contre paume avec Newt, et mêle doucement ses doigts aux siens. Newt ne s’attendait pas à ça, pour autant il ne réagit pas à ce contact soudainement plus intime.

«  Comment fais-tu, Newt ? »

C’est d’une voix brisée d’avoir pleuré que Thomas rompt le silence. Newt le regarde, un peu surpris par cette question.

« Comment je fais quoi ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ? J’ai essayé… Mais là… je n’y arrive plus. »

Touché par ses mots, Newt réfléchit avant de répondre. Il ne veut pas brusquer son ami avec une réponse maladroite.

« Et bien, je crois que ça rejoint ce que je te disais cet après-midi : je pense à Minho avant tout. A ce que je dois faire. Ça m’évite de sombrer complètement dans les idées noires, j’imagine… Et puis, je n’ai pas envie que la dernière image dont mes amis se souviendront soit celle d’un type déprimé et sinistre, explique-t-il calmement.

\- S’il te plaît, n’en parle pas comme si c’était juste une broutille… Ne dis pas que tu vas mourir.

\- C’est pourtant une éventualité qu’on ne peut pas négliger. »

Thomas tressaille en entendant ces mots, et Newt regrette de les avoir prononcés de manière si directe. De sa main libre, il oblige Thomas à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Tommy, regarde-moi… Je ne sais pas comment te l’expliquer mais… je n’ai pas peur de mourir. Juste peur d’oublier.

\- Alors laisse-moi avoir peur pour toi, Newt, réplique Thomas d’une voix douce en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le blondinet reste muet à ces mots.

\- Je sais que j’ai fait trop de promesse que je n’ai pas pu tenir…Il y a eu Chuck… Winston… et tant d’autres… Mais laisse-moi au moins essayer. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour trouver une solution, même s’il faut rafler tout le sérum du monde pour te le donner. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer. Je ne laisserai pas ta peur d’oublier se concrétiser.

Newt sourit tristement. A cet instant, il est profondément reconnaissant envers Thomas pour toutes ces paroles et pour sa détermination. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui dise autant de choses adorables. Mais il a aussi l’impression que Thomas est celui qui a le plus  besoin d’être rassuré, et qu’il n’est pas aussi lucide sur sa condition que lui-même ne l’est. Newt ne le dit pas, mais il sent bien le fléau de la Braise se répandre peu à peu en lui, même si ce n’est encore qu’un murmure et une légère fièvre.

\- Tommy… je ne veux pas faire peser ce fardeau sur tes ép…

\- S’il te plaît, Newt, le coupe Thomas. Si tu refuses de penser à toi, alors laisse-moi le faire à ta place. S’il te plaît, ajoute-t-il d’un ton presque implorant.

Newt ne peut pas résister à une demande ainsi formulée. Il offre un sourire sincère à son ami.

\- D’accord Tommy. Et… Merci. 

Après quelques minutes de silence, Thomas demande soudain :

\- Tu te rappelles cette chanson ? Celle que tu aimais chanter quand on se réunissait autour du feu…

\- Who wants to live forever ? Evidemment que je m’en souviens… je la connais par cœur.

\- Je n’arrête pas d’y penser, elle tourne en boucle là-haut…

Newt émet un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Il faut dire qu’elle tombe à pique, comme qui dirait… mais…elle est d’autant plus belle…

Thomas hoche la tête et déglutit difficilement. Newt presse ses doigts sur ceux de Thomas. Il se met à fredonner un couplet de ladite chanson, de sa voix légèrement éraillée :

_There's no chance for us_  
_It's all decided for us_  
_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever?_  
_Who wants to live forever?_  
_Oh, oh._

A l’écoute de ces paroles, le silence s’installe entre eux. C’est un silence apaisé, calme, en aucune façon gêné. Thomas fixe de nouveau un point au loin, droit devant lui. Newt a l’esprit qui vagabonde. Curieusement, il ne pense pas à l’avenir proche et à l’épée de Damoclès qui se balance dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête. Il songe plutôt à des souvenirs heureux, en tout cas qu’il qualifie comme tels compte tenu des épreuves qu’ils ont traversées. Newt a envie de les partager avec Thomas. Après tout, il ne sait pas s’il aura encore beaucoup d’occasions de le faire. Alors…

\- Le jour où tu as débarqué au Bloc, tu sais quelle est la première chose que j’ai pensée ? lance-t-il sans préambule.

Thomas fait non de la tête.

\- Je me suis dit « Ce gars-là a les plus beaux yeux que j’ai jamais vus ».

Devant l’air éberlué de Thomas qui tourne brusquement son visage vers lui, Newt émet un petit rire, un tantinet moqueur. Il fixe à son tour un point droit devant lui, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais. Pour tout t’avouer, je me suis pris à espérer avoir un jour la chance de pouvoir les contempler autant que je le voulais.

Leurs regards se croisent. Ils se sourient mutuellement, tendrement. Thomas resserre un peu sa prise sur les doigts fins et pâles de Newt. Sa peau est chaude. Est-ce normal, ou est-ce la fièvre qui s’installe peu à peu ? Il ne saurait le dire mais ce n’est pas ce qui importe pour le moment.

\- Et si je te dis que tu peux ? Je veux dire, les contempler tant que tu veux…

Newt sursaute légèrement. Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe.

\- Quand je suis arrivé au Bloc, enchaîne Thomas, j’étais vraiment paniqué. Lorsque j’ai un peu repris mes esprits, il y avait tant de choses que je ne comprenais pas et personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à mes questions. Ça m’agaçait. Honnêtement, à ce moment-là je crois que j’ai détesté profondément tous ces blocards qui me parlaient dans leur langage bizarre, sans être foutus de traduire. A vrai dire, surtout Alby, et Gally.

Newt laisse échapper un soupir amusé en entendant le nom du dernier. Il se souvient très bien de la façon dont les choses ont démarré entre Thomas et Gally.

\- Puis le soir, autour du feu, tu es venu me voir et tu m’as parlé. Tu m’as enfin expliqué ce qu’il y avait à savoir et surtout tu t’es tout de suite adressé à moi comme à un ami, et pas comme à un demeuré. Ça m’a fait un bien fou. Je crois que j’avais par dessus tout besoin de ça à cet instant précis, alors que je ne me rappelais même pas mon nom. Je me suis dit que tu étais quelqu’un de bien, et depuis ça ne s’est jamais démenti… Tu es toujours là pour nous soutenir, moi, Fry, Minho… Tu as toujours les mots qu’on a besoin d’entendre sur le bout des lèvres. Je me suis souvent dit que t’avoir rencontré était une bénédiction.

\- Tommy, attention tu vas me faire rougir! lance Newt avec un rire franc, avant de retrouver son sérieux. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas te laisser dans le flou comme ça à ruminer, même si tu étais vraiment adorable avec ton air à la fois perdu et insolent, à essayer de défier Gally. A vrai dire, jusqu’à ce jour je n’avais jamais accueilli de nouveau de cette façon, c’était toujours beaucoup plus… « formel ». Il faut croire que tu étais déjà spécial…

\- Spécial ? s’étonne Thomas.

\- Oui, déclare simplement Newt. 

Il se tait un instant, semble hésiter, puis poursuit :

\- Spécial, car je n’avais jusque-là jamais vu un tocard à peine débarqué qui criait à qui voulait bien l’entendre qu’il allait trouver la sortie de ce foutu labyrinthe et nous sortir de ce trou. Spécial, car tu es devenu un de mes meilleurs amis. Spécial, car… Disons que depuis ce soir-là, j’ai toujours eu envie de faire ça…

Newt se penche vers Thomas en fermant les yeux, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne

_Who dares to love forever?_  
_Oh, oh, when love must die_

_But touch my tears, with your lips_  
_Touch my world, with your fingertips_  
_And we can have forever_  
_And we can love forever_  
_Forever is our today_

Les lèvres de Newt sont aussi chaudes que sa main. Elles sont posées sur celles de Thomas en un baiser chaste. Thomas ferme les yeux à son tour et se laisse envahir par ses émotions. Il répond au baiser de son ami en caressant doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Il n’a jamais embrassé personne comme ça. Même dans les souvenirs qu’il a pu retrouver d’avant le Bloc et dans lesquels il se souvient vaguement d’un baiser avec Teresa, ce n’est pas comparable. Sans réfléchir, sa main libre vient se poser sur la joue de son ami, effleurant du pouce sa peau fine. Newt se recule doucement et, de son autre main, il vient presser celle de Thomas un peu plus fort contre son visage en un geste tendre. Puis il la fait glisser jusqu’à ses lèvres pour embrasser délicatement le bout de ses doigts, avant de la replacer sur sa joue. Il arbore toujours ce sourire doux et sincère que Thomas lui connaît bien. A son tour, Thomas se penche sur lui et capture à nouveau ses lèvres, dans un baiser doux qu’il approfondit un peu plus que le précédent. Quand sa langue rencontre sa jumelle, il passe la main dans les cheveux de Newt, puis contre sa nuque pour l’attirer un peu plus contre lui. En réponse à ce rapprochement soudain, Newt glisse son bras autour de la taille du brun, puis remonte jusqu’à son dos où il referme les doigts sur son t-shirt, se blottissant au plus près de lui. Leurs deux autres mains sont toujours étroitement entremêlées. Il y a quelque chose de pur et de désespéré dans cet échange, et ni l’un ni l’autre n’a envie de rompre l’étreinte.

Après de longues minutes à s’embrasser tendrement, leurs lèvres se séparent et ils restent blottis l’un contre, front contre front. Ils reprennent leur souffle, leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson. L’un comme l’autre ont l’impression d’avoir transmis toute la puissance de leurs sentiments au travers de ces baisers. Ils n’ont plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils savent. Newt se surprend à penser que, quoiqu’il lui arrive demain, s’il a pu partager ce qu’il ressent avec Thomas à travers le ballet de leurs lèvres, alors le reste importe peu. Il en éprouve même un certain soulagement. « Forever » est une notion qui lui paraît bien abstraite depuis qu’il se sait malade, et pourtant il ne peut s’empêcher de penser que le sentiment qu’il sent palpiter dans sa poitrine est éternel.

\- Tommy, un jour tu finiras probablement par m’oublier, mais… 

Thomas l’empêche aussitôt de poursuivre en déposant un doigt sur la bouche de son ami.

\- Jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais t’oublier, Newt. Je t’interdis de dire des choses pareilles.

Newt sourit, d’un sourire qui se veut reconnaissant.

\- Merci, Tommy.

Il tourne son regard vers l’horizon. Thomas semble voir les yeux de Newt briller et une larme dévaler sa joue. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne relève pas car il respecte trop le courage dont fait preuve son ami pour ne pas céder au désespoir. Il passe ses bras autour des épaules du blondinet, appuie sa tête contre la sienne et le serre contre lui. Newt lui répond en pressant tendrement une main sur un de ses bras. Ils demeurent ainsi, dans une étreinte silencieuse, à regarder les étoiles qui disparaissent, et les premières lueurs de l’aube qui commencent à peindre le ciel d’un dégradé de rouge et de orange. Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer toujours.

_Who wants to live forever?_  
_Who wants to live forever?_  
_Forever is our today_  
  


*

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Tout autour d’eux règne un gigantesque chaos. La dernière ville est à feu et à sang. Les immeubles s’effondrent. Thomas a l’impression que son cauchemar de la nuit précédente est devenu réalité. Sauf que la réalité est bien pire que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Alors que la voix de Teresa vient de résonner dans les haut-parleurs d’urgence, lui donnant sur un plateau d’argent la solution pour sauver Newt, voilà que son ami semble être à court de temps. Depuis quelques minutes, Thomas est aux prises avec le Fondu qui s’éveille en Newt. Mais celui qui se bat avec le plus de rage, c’est bien son ami : il oscille entre des phases de lucidité et de folie, luttant contre l’instinct enragé du fondu qui cherche à le dominer. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang, cette fameuse substance poisseuse s’écoule de sa bouche et il émet des râles hargneux par intermittence, avant de recouvrer ses esprits et de s’excuser frénétiquement auprès de Thomas, le souffle court et le regard perdu. Thomas est obligé de riposter pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter, tout en prenant soin de ne pas gravement blesser son ami. Il voudrait l’immobiliser le temps de l’emmener jusqu’à Teresa, mais il n’y parvient pas. Newt le Fondu est autant déterminé à le tuer que Newt l’Humain l’est à ne pas lui faire de mal. Alors que Thomas pensait avoir réussi à l’assommer, son ami s’est redressé avec la rapidité de l’éclair et s’apprête à se jeter à nouveau sur lui, son couteau brandit dans la main. Thomas s’en aperçoit trop tard et sait qu’il ne pourra pas éviter la collision. Il se prépare à encaisser le choc du couteau dans sa chair : il le supportera tant que ça lui permet de contenir Newt. Celui-ci se précipite vers lui, projette son bras tenant le couteau en avant et Thomas le réceptionne avec violence, à bras le corps, leurs torses se heurtant de plein fouet. Mais Thomas ne ressent pas la morsure de la lame sur sa peau. Il croise le regard de Newt, qui à cet instant est redevenu lui-même. Puis il baisse les yeux pour découvrir le couteau, enfoncé jusqu’à la garde en plein dans le cœur de son ami. L’abominable réalité s’impose immédiatement à son esprit. Les yeux écarquillés, il soutient le corps de Newt, l’empêchant de tomber lourdement au sol.

\- Non non non… NON ! émet-il d’un ton plaintif.

Il accompagne la chute de son ami dont le corps a perdu tout son tonus et qui le regarde avec des yeux où se lit une douleur vive et soudaine. Il l’allonge le plus délicatement possible sur le sol en répétant « non non non » d’un ton désespéré, comme si nier l’évidence allait changer cette réalité brutale et implacable. Il relève légèrement le corps de Newt pour le caler contre le sien et le serrer tout contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et continuant de répéter « non non… »

\- C’est bon… T-Tout va… bi-en… éructe difficilement Newt, dont un filet de sang s’écoule de la bouche, se mêlant à la substance noire de la Braise. Il fixe Thomas d’un regard qui se voile en quelques secondes, alors que le peu qu’il lui reste de vie l’abandonne. Avec un couteau planté dans le cœur, il ne respire déjà plus. Il constate tristement l’air désespéré de Thomas qui secoue frénétiquement la tête, ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes. Ça lui fait mal de faire souffrir ainsi son tendre ami, mais il sait qu’il a fait ce qu’il fallait. Ce qu’il DEVAIT faire. Pas d’autre solution. Il voudrait le lui faire comprendre mais ses forces s’envolent, et il a conscience qu’il ne parviendra plus à parler. Il n’a plus le temps. Trop tard. Puisant dans ses toutes dernières forces, il parvient à lever une main tremblante vers ce visage penché sur lui, ce visage qu’il aime tant. Il lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts. Ce frôlement aussi léger qu’une plume fait frémir Thomas qui le serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras en laissant échapper ses premiers sanglots.

\- Tommy… 

Sa main retombe mollement, et la vie quitte définitivement son corps. Il est en paix. Il ne regrette rien.

_Who lives forever anyway ?_

Au milieu des flammes, Thomas enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Newt et hurle sa douleur.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue!  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :)


End file.
